


Bacchanalia

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Journey Through Time The Lesson [8]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, non con galore, purple man has his own kingdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Sam and Nate help Wolverine during a mission to one of Killgrave's recruitment parties for his kingdom.
Relationships: Nate Grey/Sam Guthrie
Series: Journey Through Time The Lesson [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881943





	Bacchanalia

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated to April 3rd 2014 as that was around the time I stoppe dworking on this series. 
> 
> This is the last of the completed Journey Through time The Lesson stories.

Bacchanalia

“Just remember this serum was designed originally to counter the Mandrill’s pheromones for the team that took him out and freed his female slaves.” Beast had said when he injected them. “I’ve tailored it to the Purple man as well as I could but it is still best that you don’t spend a prolonged amount of time directly in Kilgrave’s presense.”

“We’ll only be near him long enough to finish him off,” Wolverine said as he flexed his hand and produced a set of claws. “Just remember Guthrie it is your job to find him and then let me know where he is so I can take him out while your boyfriend and Storm keep his body guards busy.”

He stopped thinking about earlier as one of the many people currently having an orgy in front of him had grabbed his ass. He was careful not to react just keep moving through the room wishing he had on more clothes than the loose fitting robe and loin cloth but Kilgrave’s guards had been adamant that no one got in without changing into the required attire. He had to admit it certainly reduced the chance of someone sneaking in a weapon even if they were resistant to the Purple man’s powers.

He caught sight of the disguised Wolverine with two women hanging on him. He had to admit it was surreal to see Wolverine completely bald and missing all his hair thanks to a chemical that retarded hair growth for a few months on a normal person but only a few hours on him. He was impressed though at the change he knew it was Logan and he almost didn’t recognize him. He went back to looking for the Purple man when the two women started doing something completely inappropriate to Logan underneath his loin cloth. 

He passed out of the room and saw a mirror it took him a second to recognize himself with red hair and the brown contacts to disguise his appearance. He headed up the stairs passing rooms dedicated to things that threatened to make him blush he was extremely uncomfortable since thanks to the purple mans pheromones in the air how much of all this was willing and not coerced was impossible to say.

“Hold it Kid,” A loud voice said and he stopped to see the Juggernaut standing there looking down at him. “This is the boss’s personal area no one allowed in or out without his say so go back to the party.”

“He can come in,” Kilgrave said from in the shadows were several bodies were moving in front of him. “He’s pleasing to look at he should come join the show.” He saw Cain stepping aside and walked forward because it was expected of him.

“Nate top floor send Logan and start the distraction,” He thought loudly and was relieved he didn’t actually have to join the pile as the entire compound shook then. He heard Kilgrave bellowing orders but the roar of the winds as Tornadoes descended around the compound prevented them from being heard.

“Cain protect me,” Kilgrave yelled and he saw the Juggernaut moving toward him. He put himself between the two he needed the Juggernaut out of the way before Wolverine got here. “Crush him he’s must be apart of this.” He braced himself and when the Juggernaut’s fist landed he redirected the force of the blow into Cain himself. He watched as Cain was hurled through the wall. “Tear him apart,” Kilgrave yelled and he looked back to see the participants of the orgy looking like wild animals heading toward him.

He was tackled by a horde of naked bodies but they couldn’t touch him inside his blast field he just hoped none of them were telepaths. He heard a scream as he fought his way free and saw Kilgrave laying dead on the ground with his head cut off. “Come on Kid get me out of here we need to make tracks before the pheromones wear off.” He could hear the juggernaut coming screaming so he blasted off grabbing Wolverine and headed out threw the wall.

“The mission has been accomplished?” Storm asked as she and Nate dropped down beside them leaving the airspace fo the compound. He nodded as he struggled to keep a grip on Wolverine. It looked like some of the party goers had rubbed oil on him that made it hard to keep a grip.

“Don’t you dare drop me Guthrie,” Wolverine said. “And yeah Kilgrave is dead so hopefully in a few hours his Empire will begin to break up and we can see about getting his victims some help.” They landed back at their base shortly there after. “I’m going to take a shower and get this crap and smell of filth off me.”

He waited until he and Nate were alone, “Your being awfully quiet.” He could tell something was bothering Nate but he wasn’t going to push. He was about to excuse himself to wash the gunk from Wolverine off his hands when Nate finally spoke.

“That was horrible I could sense what people were feeling; they knew what he was making them do,” Nate said shaking his head. “I wish he wasn’t dead so I could kill him much more slowly dying that quickly was too good for him.”

“Probably so but taking him out quickly gave us the best shot at doing it,” He said. “I am not fond of having to kill someone instead of locking them up but Apocalypse would only free him eventually and let this madness restart.” 

“I’m going to go for a walk you should clean that oil off your hands and get your real clothes back.” Nate said and took off. He wasn’t surprised Nate was taking it hard that place had disgusted him and he didn’t have to see inside the victims heads like Nate had. He went to get cleaned up and he’d allow Nate some space and then they’d talk about it. 

The End.


End file.
